


Illegally Blond

by DarkInMe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Creepy Steve, Dark!Steve, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Evil Steve, F/M, FBI, FBI Reader, Graphic Violence, I'll add more - Freeform, I'm Going To Hell For This, Kidnapping, Murder, Pain, Psychopath Steve, Rape, Serial killer Steve, Sexual Violence, This won't be for eveyone, Torture, post Endgame, special agents, this is going to be dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/pseuds/DarkInMe
Summary: Several girls go missing. One girl is found dead. Steve Rogers is the possible common link between the victims and only you are willing to see that. You'll do anything to catch the culprit and he'll do anything to remain hidden.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am so nervous about posting this. This one is just a test chapter that gives a very vague idea of the dark themes I will be writing in this story. Whether or not I choose to continue to this will entirely depend on how ready you people are to read something like this. This will be much darker than my other stories so don't expect any softness or fluff here. I think I built it up too much now. Rest we'll talk in the comments...

“Do you want to know what happened with Jessica?” Steve asked you.  
  
You leaned back on the bed and stared at him. The FBI agent in you was curious to hear about events of the unfortunate murder case that had led you towards Steve, but the human in you, who was held captive by him, was just a bit uneasy.  
  
“I think you do want to know,” he said.  
  
“I think that you are dying to tell this to someone,” you replied, sharply.  
  
Steve grinned to himself and nodded.  
  
“So, what had happened? Why did you not kidnap her?”  
  
“Well,” he sighed. He crossed his arms over the back support of the chair on which he was sitting on. “She was a fine young woman. Not too clingy, not too frigid. She was quite cautious though. I was not able to roofie her.”  
  
Hence, no drugs were found in her system.  
  
“And then?”  
  
“Then we had a few drinks at the bar and chatted. She liked me, but I could see that she was second guessing going out with me. Said, she wasn’t looking for any hook-ups. I said, fine, let me drop you home then and after a little persuasion the poor thing caved in. Now when we reach her home, things get interesting,” he said, menace taking over his face.  
  
“She got in your car. You could have just taken her then,” you said.  
  
“Yes, I could have. But, I did not. Figured, let’s try and have a peak under those clothes and decide whether or not I want these goods,” he said.  
  
You cringed internally at how he objectified these poor girls, though it wasn’t uncommon for criminals like him to think that way. Only he had easily manipulated the others into thinking that he was not a man like that.  
  
“So, we go up to her shitty apartment.” You braced yourself for the cruel part. “Once the door closed, I was on her, kissing her and feeling her up. At first, she was into it, but I don’t know why she started hesitating a while later. Started fighting when she saw that I wouldn’t stop or leave till I get what I want.” Steve packed a wide grin as he narrated the scene.  
  
You maintained a professional expression set up as you listened to him with intent. Steve stood up from the chair and walked over to the left side of the bed, talking all the while.  
  
“She starts kicking and trying to scream. For a while I have her under control. My hand on her throat, the other ripping off her panties as she squirmed beneath me. Got hard as hell when I saw her cry. But then out of nowhere she squared her knee into my balls, you know? Little bitch.”

He imitated said actions using his hands and legs, as though the ghost of Jessica was right there before him.

  
“I slip for a second and she gets out from beneath me, starts making all these noises to alert the people around her. Got the landlord’s attention. Heck, I wanted to just fill her in the trunk of my car and take her away, but the fat bastard was already on his way up.”

Curses slid easily into his speech. His preference of keeping your language clean was just a farce like everything else about him. You noted that.

Steve stopped moving and looked into your eyes.

 “So, then I had to kill her,” he said, not a hint of remorse in his voice. “Bashed her head into the wall and left the mess to be found by the landlord. I got away easy. But the bitch’s scuffle got me mixed up with you guys. Before that you hadn’t suspected me,” Steve ranted.  
  
You remained silent, lingering in the after taste of the confession you had been craving for such a long time. Not in this way, but you had it. But it was meaningless. You couldn’t do anything about it now.  
  
“That was it,” Steve said as he came and sat at the edge of the bed, placing his hand on your bare leg. “There you have it now.”  
  
“You are right. I should’ve taken her when she jumped in my car. I guess that would have saved you from being here. Wouldn’t it?” He asked.  
  
He slid his hand further up your leg towards your thigh where you closed them shut. Your eyes lowered to your lap in thought.

“You made the slip,” you told him.

“And you just couldn’t let it go,” he said.

“I was just doing my job. Someone had to stop you.”

Steve gazed at you with false pity. “I ended up stopping you instead.”

Your failure was crushing you over.  
  
“I had little intention of taking you before,” he said, his fingers sketched circles on your thigh. “I tried to stop you for your own good. But you just had to keep going.”  
  
He talked as if he was forced to take you captive and you were to blame here. You were well aware of the danger that your job put you in and it never made you scared of being reckless if it resulted in arresting and capturing criminals like him.    
  
“Do you know when I decided that I will take you?” He asked you with keenness.  
  
“I guess I can pin point a few moments,” you answered.  
  
“They’d be?”  
  
You scratched the back of your neck as you dwelled on the moments of freedom that you had shared with this monster in ecstasy.  
  
“Our first time together. After the dinner,” you said.  
  
“No,” he said. “I had considered it. But I stopped myself from hurting you. Thought I should give you a chance to make better decisions for yourself.”  
  
“Our second time together. At the bar when you thought that I was still stalking you, when I took you to my home and cuffed you to my bed. Played with a knife on you,” you suggested.  
  
He laughed. “I do remember wanting to roll you over and fuck you till it hurt,” he said.  
  
“That was it?”  
  
“No.”  
  
You looked to him with question.  
  
“I decided to take you when I saw you jump over of my fence,” he said.

Your muscles stiffened. You had been thinking that you had made a clean escape.

“You knew?”

Steve shifted closer to you, settling his hand over your belly that had thinned due to how starved he was keeping you. Though you wanted to move away you held in that urge, not wanting to anger him when he was so willingly speaking.  
  
“You broke into my house despite the tight security,” he said.  
  
“I have had some training,” you replied. “I was trying to find something. Almost did too, I guess.”  
  
Steve smiled.  
  
“There was someone in your basement,” you pointed out.

“Marlene. I was about to give her a good fucking before I killed her when you interrupted me,” he said, his jaw twitching with annoyance.  
  
Your heart quivered. Another girl lost, another victim you couldn’t help. Tears pricked your eyes.  
  
“You heard her, didn’t you?” He asked.  
  
You nodded. The sound of her faint whimpering was still clear in your head.

  
 “No one believed me.”  
  
“And no one ever will.”  
  
You shrugged your shoulders. “I am your second slip. I was adamant on your case when I went missing. Who do you think they’ll blame?” You glared at him with unwarranted courage.

“Oh, honey. Your people already came and left,” he said.

You pulled your knees to your chest as you bent forward. “What did you tell them?”

“That I was on a mission, hunting down the real bad guys and keeping the country safe.”

They’ll never catch him if they kept falling far his American hero facade and that was what you were truly afraid of. You didn’t want this to be just another unsolved case. You didn’t want all your hard work to go for waste.

“So, how long before I die?” You asked him.  
  
“Eager, are you?”  
  
“Death is probably better than all the torture you have planned for me,” you said.  
  
Steve cocked his head in agreement.  
  
“Maybe. You’ll have to see,” he said.  
  
“What are you waiting for? I am conscious enough now.”  
  
He brought his hand up to your face, brushing his knuckles over your lips and cheek. You didn’t flinch.  
  
“I want to make it a bit more special for you, my brave little agent,” he said in a deep whisper.  
  
Your eyes matched his and you saw the void behind his blue irises. There was hell to prepare for, but it wasn’t yourself that you worried about, but the numerous other girls that would continue to be his prey all because everyone seemed to be oblivious of who he actually is. And he relished in that.  
  
Steve sighed and stood up from the bed.  
  
“Well, I will meet you later then, when I have everything planned and prepared,” he said, passing you a cocky grin.  
  
You were left in the small and dark underground room to bake in the thoughts of all the pain you were going to be put through. For mere days, because if you had learnt anything from cases in your time in the FBI then it was that people in your place almost never made it out alive. It won’t be long before your body would be buried in a ditch too, never to be found by anyone.


	2. Chapter 1

  
After working for so many years in the bureau you rarely ever felt this rushed before meeting a supposed suspect. Never had the suspect been a century old Avenger before and it was strangely exciting for you to be visiting a man such as that. Associating Captain America with a kidnapping spree and a murder, your job could not be more interesting. Even though you had been advised against putting Steve Rogers under your radar, you were not one to leave any stone unturned.  
  
The door opened minutes after you had rang the bell. Piercing blue eyes peeked through the slit at first. A once over of your form was taken before he fully appeared from behind the door.  
  
"Uh- hello? How may I help you?" Steve asked.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Rogers. I am Special Agent (y/n) (l/n), Behavioral Analysis Unit, FBI. If you have the time then I would like to talk to you about Jessica Borden's murder case," you blabbered the practiced speech as you flashed your batch at him.  
  
Steve furrowed his brows as he studied your ID in a quick second before you shoved it back in the inside pocket of your suit jacket.  
  
"FBI? But I already talked to cops about it, gave all the statements and everything.”  
  
A standard response that you were used to having by now.  
  
"Ah, yes, sir, I am sure you have. But I need to go over some things again, since I am FBI. It won't take long, I promise," you said with a smile.  
  
Steve sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Fine, come on in," he said as he steered aside to let you enter his house.  
  
"Thank you, sir," you said as you stepped inside.  
  
Your eyes went over the narrow entry hallway of the house. Steve closed the door behind you and you waited for him to lead you into the living room.  
  
"I thought the case was pretty much over,” He said. "Aren’t they done with it yet?"  
  
"Oh, we do wish things were that fast and easy. But they really aren’t," you replied.  
  
"I suppose I can understand that," he said as he took the first doorway to the left.  
  
You followed him into a rather lavish living room. It wasn’t a surprise given who he was and the posh sub urban area in which his house was situated in.  
  
“Please have a seat,” Steve gestured to a one of the two white couches situated by the fireplace.  
  
“Can I get you something? Coffee? Tea?” He offered, politely.  
  
“Just water will be fine,” you answered.  
  
In his absence you inspected around the rectangular interior of the room that was draped in yellow, white and other warm colours. A large biblical painting hung over the fireplace. There was an old-fashioned record player standing at one far corner of the room. A flowery scent was in the air that did not come from you. Several war time artefacts and twentieth century objects that were kept as show pieces which you assumed must hold emotional value to Steve.   
  
His surroundings were more than normal and comforting as well. There was nothing off putting that caught your eye for the first glance. It would be hard to pin point this person as someone capable of committing any heinous crimes.   
  
Your ears were alert to hear Steve's approaching footsteps. The man's handsomeness was unfathomable and you would have been left breathless in his presence if it weren't for the anxious excitement that you were feeling due to the sheer fact that his physical profile was such a close fit to the culprit you were searching for.   
  
You thanked him as you took the glass from his hand.  
  
“No problem. Please sit,” he said, pointing at the couch behind you.  
  
You set your glass down on the coffee table between you and Steve before you lowered to the cushioned seat. Steve sat to your front, clapping his hands together as you went to open your bag and retrieved Jessica’s case file, your notepad and a pen.  
  
“So, how may I help you?” He asked.  
  
“I just need to go over some things and get some answer from you if it’s not too much trouble,” you said.  
  
“Sure. But, again, I had thought that the case was pretty clear. What is the FBI searching for?”  
  
“We just need to be thorough. Cops leave a lot of loose ends,” you answered, swiftly.  
  
“Oh, I see.” He didn’t seem very pleased or convinced.  
  
You flipped to the pages that contained his statement and other needful details while making sure they were out of his view.   
  
“So, if you are ready, may I start?” You asked.  
  
“Go ahead,” he said.  
  
“It says here that you were the last person, before the landlord of course, to be in contact with Miss Borden before she was killed. You offered her a ride back to her home. Is that correct?”  
  
“Yes. I don’t think I will ever get over the fact that I took her to her death and couldn’t do anything about it. What good is being Captain America if I cannot even save people like her?”  
  
You nodded your head in agreement. “It is tragic.”

Steve lowered his eyes with guiltiness.

You cleared your throat. “So,” you tapped your pen on the notepad. “It says here that you left the Bate’s Bar at about 12:45 a.m., reached her apartment at about 1:15 to 20. You escorted her up safely and returned back to your car almost fifteen to twenty minutes later. Is that correct?”  
  
“Yes, I think it is. It’s been more than a while and things tend to get blurry,” he said.  
  
“Uh huh. That would mean that you left her place at about 1:35 or 1:40 a.m. which, if our forensics team is correct, is also the timing around which Jessica Borden was murdered.”  
  
Steve kept his expression hard but you could see a slight flush in his skin. He bit his inner cheek and his thumbs wrestled with each other.  
  
“You’d think I would have seen him coming,” he said in a low and hoarse voice.  
  
There was a glisten in his eyes.  
  
“Mistakes happen even by the very best of the people,” you consoled him. “But you could still help us catch the killer and bring justice to Jessica and make sure that no one else dies.”  
  
Steve frowned. “Isn’t the landlord the killer?”  
  
“Uh, he does seem like the obvious suspect. He probably is. But there is evidence that can mean that this was done by someone else. Hence, your help here would be crucial.”  
  
Steve wanted to say something but you interjected him before that.  
  
“There isn’t much information about what you were doing in her apartment for a good fifteen to twenty minutes. Can you tell me please?”  
  
“Like I had said earlier, we were just talking. She insisted that I stay the night, but I had to leave,” he said.  
  
“I see and may I ask why out of all the women present in the bar; did you choose Jessica to drop home?”  
  
“Um… I had been talking to her. She didn't have a drive home so I offered to do that. For her safety," he explained. “Though I failed.”  
  
You noted down his behavioural responses alongside with his factual answers.  
  
"Okay. And how did you come to meet Jessica?"

Steve stiffened.  
  
"She was- she was pretty and sitting all by herself by the bar. I sat beside her and we started talking. That's all."  
  
"As far as we know, you weren't there to meet anyone. So, you went to the bar all by yourself?"  
  
"Um, yeah."   
  
"Why did you go in the bar by yourself?"  
  
"Why does anyone go to a bar?”  
  
"One would say to get drinks. But it is my understanding that the serum inhibits your ability to be intoxicated by alcohol. So, why would you bother going to a bar?"  
  
Steve paused, his shoulders tensed. The cops must have been much easier on him.  
  
"I guess, I enjoy going out. It is a good way to connect with people. Especially with me, you know, not really belong to the current times," he said.  
  
"So, in a way, we can say that you were looking for companionship?"   
  
"I guess you can," he said as he fumbled with his fingers.  
  
"And when looking for companionship, you approached Jessica because she was pretty and all by herself. Did you have any ideas in your mind for her?"  
  
He shifted uneasily on his seat. "Ideas?"  
  
You chuckled slightly as you leaned back and crossed your legs.  
  
"Ideas. Like what a man such as you would get after seeing a beautiful young woman such as herself," you explained.  
  
Steve opened his mouth, but struggled to speak. His hesitation would seem to be a more innocent one rather than a suspicious one. It could be understandable since no one would really expect a man of his stature to be picking up girls in bars like that.  
  
"Mr Rogers, you don't have to be shy from me. This is an investigation. I won't be judging you," you assured him, softly.  
  
"That is okay, but what does that have to with anything?"  
  
"I have a point, trust me, sir," you said.  
  
"As you say, Miss- what was your name again?"  
  
"Agent," you corrected. "Agent (Y/n) (l/n)."  
  
"Agent (L/n), I hate to be rude, but can you please hurry up. I have other things to do as well."   
  
A hint of tension became visible in his eyes. It wasn't uncommon for you to witness people become uncomfortable and impatient after being questioned so much whether they were guilty or innocent.  
  
"Sure. Just give me straight answers then." You passed him a smile.  
  
Steve gave you an affirming nod.  
  
"What did you have in mind for Jessica?"  
  
"I just thought I should talk to her, not let her be lonely anymore," he said.  
  
"And what about her? How did she respond to your company?"  
  
"She was okay with it I think."  
  
"Okay, so you say that she wanted you to stay the night which means she was attracted to you, sexually possibly?"  
  
"Um, I think so, yes."  
  
"And you?"   
  
Steve hesitated. "I am sorry, it's not that I mind it, but I am not used to talking about stuff like that with a random stranger. Especially when I don't see the relevance."  
  
"Jessica was a random stranger that night and you seemed to have jelled well enough with her for you to drive her to her home and walk her up the stairs as well," you said, sharply.  
  
"What is your point?"  
  
"My point is that you met a pretty girl at the bar, drove her home and walked up to her apartment, then spent around twenty minutes there just talking? There has to be more action happening," you said.  
  
Steve's jaw locked and the veins in his neck began ticking. You were beginning to annoy him.  
  
"Mr. Rogers, again, you don't have to feel embarrassed of your natural urges. I am here to get answers, solve a case, not to get a kick out of your night time ventures."  
  
"Yes, but you have to understand my hesitation. I mean, I have a reputation to maintain," he expressed.  
  
"None of this information is going to be leaked, I can assure you of that. As for your reputation, don't worry about it either. Protecting your image is our, FBI and the government's first and foremost priority. Your involvement in this case hasn't even been revealed. I myself, being an FBI Special Agent, had much difficulty to get full access to Jessica's case file. Hence, I am so late."  
  
"Ah, that is- that is good to know."  
  
"Can we return to my question?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you. So, can I correctly assume that you weren't just talking to Jessica in the twenty minutes that you spent in her apartment?"  
  
Steve cleared his throat. "Yes. But I wasn't looking for a hook up. She was on me the moment we were inside."  
  
_Sure_ , you thought as you scribbled on your notepad.  
  
"Can't blame her," you commented with a smirk, giving his handsome face a slight glance.  
  
The corner of his lips twitched but he refrained from grinning.  
  
"So, what made you stop so abruptly? You were well in mood, both of you. Yet, you didn't stay longer than twenty minutes. There were no signs of penetration found in Jessica's body either."  
  
"I didn't want it like that. The people of this generation might be okay with it, but my moral grounds don't allow me to have one-night stands," he said. “I just wanted to get to know her."  
  
He was ready with that answer.  
  
"And so you left?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Without leaving your phone number with her or taking her phone number. This was a girl you were interested in and she was interested in you," you pointed out.  
  
"I guess we both forgot."  
  
"Must have left in quite a hurry," you said as you jotted down your observations on the notepad. "Did she scare you off?"  
  
Steve snickered as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"No- I- I don't know. I probably shouldn't have left either," he spoke with regret.  
  
You let him sulk in remorse for a few seconds before you popped the next questions.  
  
“Going back to when you were in Miss Borden’s apartment, how far did you go with her? Did you get down to undressing her?”  
  
Steve’s cheeks took up a shade of crimson and you wondered if it was genuine or just pretence or had another hidden meaning.  
  
“No- we- we didn’t get to that.”  
  
“Are you sure? Didn’t even get to feeling her down there?”  
  
Steve screwed up his nose in disgust.  
  
“I am sorry. But how is this relevant again?”  
  
“It is very relevant. They probably didn’t tell you the first day, but the victim’s panties were found missing.”  
  
“Yes, they did tell me about it. But I had thought it would have been found with the landlord?”  
  
“They weren’t found on his person, neither in his apartment. Our assailant probably fled with them as a sort of souvenir of the murder.”  
  
“Oh, that is horrible.”  
  
“Yes, there were rather prominent burn marks etched in her thighs. So, he probably used a lot of force to get them off her. The victim must have been alive at that time and struggling as well.”  
  
Steve cupped his mouth with his hands displaying or feigning shock.  
  
“So, you think that someone else did this? Not the landlord?”  
  
“Yes, I think so at least. Can’t say the same about the rest.”  
  
“But the problem here, Mr Rogers, is that everything happened very quickly here. You leaving, the landlord coming up and the murder happening. It’s all too close.” You folded your palms together and lifted your eyes from the paper to look at him. “And it would appear as if the murder happened right after you left which conflicts with the ongoing theory that the landlord killed her after she refused his advances. Something like that would have taken more time to happen, yet the call from the landlord was received almost immediately after he found body and as our forensic results would indicate the murder took place right within the time interval of you leaving.”  
  
“So do you think there is a third person?” Steve proposed.  
  
“Yeah, but there are divided opinions on that," you said.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, most of the cops believe that it is the landlord. He fits the time interval. His motives are easy to track too. Pin him and get over with the case," you said. "But the people at the FBI think that may be a third person due to the tie ins with other cases. The landlord says that he found the window open, and the perpetrator possibly entered, did the deed and escaped from there."  
  
"And you?" He asked, leaning forward.   
  
He stared at you with eagerness, awaiting your answer.  
  
"I am open to all possibilities. But I wouldn't particularly lean on the landlord," you said.  
  
"That leaves two choices, the third person or me? Right?" His confidence was unwavering as of yet.  
  
“That would be correct, yes,” you answered.  
  
"What makes you so sure that it was not the landlord?"  
  
"It'll be highly inconvenient for me if it does turn out to be the landlord. I mean, it would defeat the whole purpose of me investigating this case in the first place," you said.  
  
"What is your purpose?"  
  
"Ah- yes, I was about to get to that,” you said as you closed Jessica’s case file.

“Mr Rogers, have you heard of the Tri-state missing women case?"   
  
Steve straightened his back. "Um, I am not sure. So many people go missing every day. Please enlighten me."  
  
"Sure. You are right about people going missing every day. And it is our job to find them,” you told him.

Steve paid close attention.  
  
“I have been assigned to the case of a specific set of eight women who have gone missing within the past eighteen months in the Tri-state area. I have reasons to believe that Jessica Borden is linked to this case," you said.  
  
"But- this was a murder, wasn't it?"  
  
"A slip up. According to me, Miss Borden was the intended ninth victim of our serial kidnapper, only something went wrong. Your or the landlord's intervention might have made him kill the woman instead."  


Steve gasped.

  
"Oh- but how did you link her to this? I mean, there could be a lot of things going on here."  
  
"Well,” you started fetching in your bag and produced polaroid pictures of eight of the missing women, setting them neatly on the coffee table for Steve to look at.  
  
There was a distinct spark in his eyes and the colour of his skin turned a shade lighter.  
  
“These are the girls who went missing and,” you set down the picture of Jessica beside them. “This is the murder victim. Notice any similarities?”  
  
You narrowed your eyes at him as he traced the girl’s printed faces with his fingers. He was intrigued but not taken aback by the presentation of what you would consider to be his victims.  
  
_Could he be the killer? Could he be?  
_  
“They all bear some common resemblance,” he gave you his observation.  
  
“Yes, exactly. All Caucasians, similar ages and similar hair colour. Each one prettier than the last,” you said.  
  
“It is truly atrocious that someone would think that they could rip away these sweet girls’ lives just like that,” he lamented, taking Jessica’s picture in his hand.  
  
_Don’t believe him_ , your heart said.  
  
“Do you have any idea who is doing this?” He asked with more urgency.  
  
“Yes, a little. From what we got to know from asking around, our perp is blond, above six feet tall, heavy built- weighs more than two hundred pounds.”  
  
The realisation slowly dawned on him. He laughed and ran through his hair.  
  
“You have got to be kidding me.”  
  
You cocked your head to the side. “I am not.”  
  
"Well, that explains why it felt like you were grilling me back there," he remarked.  
  
You shrugged. "I am just doing my job. I need to have all the facts with me before I can pin a suspect or rule them out.”  
  
Steve scoffed.  
  
“Boy, I never would have thought that I’d be tied into something like this,” he said.  
  
“Strange things happen to everyone,” you said.  
  
“Listen, Agent (l/n), I know how it looks like here, but I can assure you that I am not who you are looking for. I didn’t spend my whole life fighting to save people’s lives only to start murdering innocent girls,” he defended himself passionately.  
  
“That is the common consensus,” you commented as you noted his response in the notepad.  
  
He became alert and stared warily at your moving pen.  
  
“But not for you, I assume?” His tone was agitated.

You ignored his comment and decided to return to the more important matters.  
  
“Sir, if you are feeling up to it then I have a few more questions to ask,” you said, soundly.  
  
Steve’s eyes sharpened on you and his fists tightened before he released them.  
  
“If not then I can come back another time. It got a bit much today, I understand,” you said.  
  
Steve shook his head and drew in steady breathes.  
  
“No, I wouldn’t want to interrupt your investigation. The faster you catch him the better,” he said more calmly.  
  
“Yes, I am thankful for your cooperation,” you said.  
  
“However, would you mind if I take a break? I just need to use the washroom for a bit,” he said.  
  
“Oh, yeah, sure.”  
  
You let out a breath you didn't you had been holding in. You rarely felt it through the conversation, but digging for the right answers from people was more exhausting than one would imagine.   
  
There was going to be more energy expended to get him to the next part of your interview.   
  
You eyed the glass of water sitting idle on the table top. The dryness of your throat came to your notice and you helped yourself with the clear liquid. You cracked your neck muscles and straightened your spine, readying yourself for more questioning as you heard him coming back.

After another hour or so you were finally done. Steve was fairly cooperative throughout the rest of the interview. From your view, he was doing his best to keep at bay his dislike for the sort of the things you were asking him. Nonetheless, you were quite content at your heart. The information you extracted from him was also more than you had expected yourself to get.

“Again, I must apologise for all the trouble I put you through. This has all been very helpful,” you said to him as you walked towards the main door of his house.

“No problem. I’d do anything to find those girls and the perpetrator,” he said.

Steve’s hand settled comfortably on your hip as he leaned over you to get the doorknob before you.

“Here let me,” he said.

You could have sworn that he had sniffed your hair, his hot breath had certainly fallen on your neck, making you freeze for a second. Daylight hit your eyes and reminded you to step out into it. You brushed off the odd sensation, turning to thank the man for a last time.

“I would thank you if you cross me off your list of suspects,” he said in a luring manner.

You giggled. “I will see what I can do.”

“Really though. To catch him you need to be looking in the right direction,” he said.

“I will make a note of that,” you indulged him.

Steve’s eyes bore into your back as you walked away from his house and towards your car.

***  
"What you are doing is risky. His name was kept hidden for a reason," Jerry, your colleague, opined.  
  
He was supposed to monitor this case, but had other bigger ones under him too. It gave you a fuller sense of responsibility and determination.  
  
"You couldn't expect me to ignore him just because he is Captain America. I mean, I couldn’t have found such a perfect lead in this case,” you said.

Jerry seemed apprehensive.

“I got him to admit that he was in the presence or made contact with at least three of the victims. His description is the best fit out of all the suspects,” you informed him.

“There is still not enough evidence available and to get them to even consider him as the suspect you will need more crucial substance.”

“He had sexual contact with the murder victim and left her place minutes after her death for god’s sake. We cannot be more blind. He might as well be just another politician escaping tax evasion charges by bribing us,” you whined.

Jerry chuckled at your fit of irritation.

“Come on. Even you know that it wasn’t the landlord and the time gap was too short for a third person to come in,” you pressed him.

“Yes, but that is precisely how we make mistakes and convict the wrong people, don’t we? I get that you are excited about getting something to go on with this case, but you have to keep your vision clear.”

“I have a good hunch this time, okay?” You sighed. “Just keep the Chief off my back until I get something more substantial, will you?”

“I will try, but what will you do?”

“I guess I will start by interviewing the people around him, the people he works with,” you said.

Jerry spat out his beer and you stared at him with disgust.

“Sorry, but if you think that it is going to be easy to interview other Avengers and get them to speak something against him then best of luck,” he mocked you.

You pouted your lips at him. “I will do it, nevertheless,” you hissed back.

“Sure,” he said.

“I will need access to their mission report files. I need a better introspection of his on-field behaviour, state of mind, etcetera,” you said before you took a sip of your own beer.

“Just don’t get yourself killed,” Jerry said as he patted your shoulder.

“You’ll know who to blame if I die.” You grinned at Jerry.

Jerry shook his head at you.

It was going to be hard task to pile the evidence against the golden hero. But you felt unnaturally charged up to get started. You smiled to yourself as you went over your interview with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't any action in this chapter and I am a bit nervous about this still. Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave comments please :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the weird shit I keep coming up with and please leave comments :)


End file.
